Razón para vivir
by LightKou
Summary: Serena se encontraba en un mal momento de su vida, cuando parecía que nadie la ayudaría, aparece un joven que le recuerda la luz, aún estando en la oscuridad.
1. Cuando nadie podía verte

**Razón para vivir**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _ **''Cuando nadie podía verte''**_

Un día de lluvia, en un callejón de la ciudad, se encontraba una desconsolada chica llorando en el piso, parecía invisible ante los ojos de los demás, solo pasaban por su lado, sin siquiera mirarla, pero alguien si podía verla, la veía claramente, le pareció tan hermosa y melancólica la escena, que no dudo en acercarse para verla mas de cerca y prestarle su ayuda.

Amablemente se agacho, le presto su paraguas y la cubrió con su chaqueta, cuando la vio de frente le pareció sublime, rubia como el sol, blanca como la luna y unos enormes ojos azules como el mar, pero de los cuales brotaban ríos de lagrimas, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella acepto, se pusieron de pie y ella solo siguió los pasos del joven como si no tuviera voluntad propia.

\- ¿Tienes donde ir?

\- No, ya no

\- Si no te molesta podemos ir a mi departamento, no esta lejos de aquí

\- Pe... Pero

-No te preocupes, no es en mal sentido, ¿Prefieres seguir en ese callejón hasta pescar un resfrió?

\- Gracias

Llegaron a destino sin cruzar mas palabras, el fue a preparar el baño para la pequeña rubia y mientras ella estaba dentro, aprovecho para lavar y secar su ropa, ya secos y bajo techo, el empezó con la preguntas, ya que le carcomía la curiosidad, no todos los días ves una chica como ella en esa situación.

\- ¿Por que tanta pena? No te obligo a responder, pero a lo mejor te ayuda a sentirte mejor -

Y le dio una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, para que entrara en confianza.

\- He perdido todo lo tenia... Ya no me queda nada. -

Mirando al suelo, sin decir nada mas, comienza a sonarle el estomago. Abriendo un poco los ojos de impresión, luego entendiendo el tiempo que ella debió estar en la calle, el le dijo:

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -

Ella solo asintió, con toda su cara ruborizada.

\- Disculpa mi descortesía, ahora voy por unos bocadillos y un poco de té.

Al rato después volvió con una bandeja perfectamente ordenada con un montón de pastelillos y dos tazas, apenas puso la bandeja en la mesa, la mayoría fue a parar donde la rubia, y el tomo uno solo, le dio una probada y tomo la taza mientras miraba como devoraban lo que había, pero no con extrañeza, la miraba con ternura, como cuando recojes un cachorro y se pone feliz cuando le das lo que necesita,

\- Por cierto me llamo Seiya ¿Y tú?

Levantando la mirada de repente, recién se percato como era la persona que le había tendido una mano. Un joven alto, apuesto, con cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y ojos de zafiro. Tragando un poco y bebiendo té para poder hablar le respondió:

\- Serena, mi nombre es Serena

\- Hermoso nombre, para una hermosa chica

\- No, no digas esas cosas o pensaré mal y me marchare.

\- Okay, okay, no haré mención de eso - Dijo riendo de ver la cara enojada y con crema en la boca-

Si le pareció hermosa bajo la lluvia con ojos tristes, le pareció aun mas al verla intentar poner cara de enojada, cuando en realidad se sentía alegre y brillante frente a los pastelillos.

\- Ahora que me siento un poco mejor, si quieres puedo contarte lo que me pasa ¿Solo si quieres, EH? Hablo enfurruñada, mirando de lado (Tsundere)

\- Soy todo oídos

Nuevamente cambio la atmósfera, paso de tranquila a melancólica en un segundo...

\- Bueno yo, yo hace años me fui de mi casa para ir a vivir con mi novio, me dijeron que me olvidara de ellos y no volviera mas, ahora no tengo a quien acudir... Mi novio termino conmigo, me expulso de su casa y dos días después, cuando pensé que nada podía estar peor, llegaste y me ayudaste, al parecer sin pedir nada a cambio.

\- Claro que no te pediré nada a cambio, si te ayude fue por que me conmoviste, así que tranquila, por ahora te prepararé el cuarto de invitados y mañana veremos que pasa.

\- Gracias Seiya...

Esto último lo dijo con una levé sonrisa en sus labios, su interior le decía que podía estar tranquila, que este extraño no le haría nada, que era una buena persona en la que se podía confiar, se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación. Serena se acostó directamente, necesitaba un poco de descanso decente, pero pasaron unos minutos y la soledad se hizo presente.

\- Darien ¿Por que me dejaste? Yo creí que la noticia te haría feliz, pensé que seriamos felices los tres...

Con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla y sus manos en el abdomen, se quedó dormida entre sollozos. Mientras Seiya en su cuarto estaba despierto pensando en ella, solo su presencia le daba tranquilidad y un sentimiento cálido en su pecho, sabia que llevaba unas horas de conocerla, pero que mas da, solo esta siendo amable ¿O no?


	2. Para protegerte

**Capitulo 2**

 _ **''Para protegerte''**_

Ya amanecia en la ciudad, el cielo se encontraba nublado, pero un arco iris atravesaba la puerta de una habitación teniendo en sus manos una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno, Seiya la tarde anterior descubrió la debilidad de la chica por las cosas dulces y también quería verla feliz, sacarla de la desesperación que la agobia, así que suavemente la despertó

\- Sereeena, Sereeena -Dijo susurrando-

\- Mmmmm cinco minutos mas Darien...

\- ¿Darien? -Debe ser su ex novio, pensó- No, Serena, soy Seiya, te traje este delicioso y dulce desayuno ¿Que tal?

\- Woooow Gracias Seiya se ve exquisito, por cierto disculpa por cambiarte el nombre... Por un momento creí estar en casa.

\- En parte lo que me dices es bueno, significa que te sientes cómoda aquí -Dijo triunfador- Bueno te dejo para que comas y te vistas, yo me iré al trabajo, ocupa la casa con confianza, espero verte aquí a la tarde, bye bye.

\- ¡Seiya espera!

No alcanzó a decirle, cuando el pelinegro ya se había ido, Serena hizo caso a lo que le dijeron y tranquilamente desayuno, tomo un baño de tina y se vistió, después de un rato de estar pensativa en el living se preparo para salir, se veía nerviosa, al parecer no iba a un lugar tan acogedor como el departamento de Seiya.

Por otra parte un chico de pelo castaño y profundos ojos violeta, junto a uno de cabellos plateados esperaban impacientes, hasta que llega la persona que esperaban, después de darle unos golpes de broma, comenzaron a caminar.

\- Por Dios Seiya ¿Hasta cuando llegaras tarde a los ensayos? Hablo el castaño

\- Lo siento mucho Taiki, pero tenia visitas y me retrase - Dijo riéndose con una mano en su nuca-

\- ¿Visitas? Pero si tu no admites muchas visitas ademas de nosotros

\- No me creerán, pero ayer ayude a una encantadora chica que estaba en problemas ayer, no pude dejarla bajo la lluvia así como así -Su cara parecia brillar al acordarse de Serena-

\- ¿Con que una extraña, eh?

\- ¿Que pasa Yaten?

\- Nada, solo que es muy inusual, hmph, da igual, mejor vamos a la sala de ensayos

\- ¿Pero por que enojas? Ahhhh dime dime dime -Empezó como niño pequeño-

\- Cállate Seiya y vamos

Siguieron su camino, mientras Seiya insistía molestando a Yaten, hasta que llegaron a destino: Una sala de audio full equipada, los chicos tomaron sus lugares y empezaron a cantar, Seiya era el que se veía mas animado, de hecho tenia mas energía de lo usual, de seguro le dedicaba sus canciones a cierta persona.

Eran las dos de la tarde y Serena se encontraba frente a un edificio muy impaciente, se veía como si esperara ver alguien salir, no paso mucho tiempo para que eso pasara, Serena comenzó a tiritar, pero muy valiente se acerco a un muchacho alto, bien vestido de cabello negro, pero este solo la miró con desprecio y la esquivo para seguir su camino, la rubia quedó en shock un momento, pero después se repuso y fue enojada a encararlo.

\- ¡Darien! ¿Quien te crees para tratarme de esa manera? ¿Acaso ahora soy un monstruo que no es digno de tu presencia?

\- Solo eres una niñita tonta que quiso amarrarme con un hijo para tener acceso a la fortuna que me dejaron mis padres. ¿Acaso eso no es lo suficientemente repugnante? Ademas... ¿Quien me asegura que eso que llevas dentro es mio? -Dijo con mirada fría, poniendo su dedo indice en el abdomen de Serena-

\- Eres un desgraciado Darien... -Las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar- Pensé que me amabas y que también amarías a nuestro hijo, yo deje mi casa y a mi familia por estar contigo y tu me dejas así, pero no importa, con esto ya no me importa mas, por que algún día te arrepentirás y tendrás curiosidad del hijo que ahora acabas de rechazar -Levanto su cabeza con orgullo y decisión le dio una cachetada al pelinegro y se fue sin esperar mas respuesta-

\- ¡Serena, espera!

Ella solo siguió caminando e hizo como que no escucho.

\- Hmph ¿Quien se cree para abofetearme?

El ensayo ya había terminado y los tres chicos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, Seiya se encontraba ansioso por ver a la pequeña rubia, solo esperaba que no se haya ido, su corazón se apretó con la incertidumbre de no encontrarla ahí, no sabia por que tanto, pero mas o menos se lo imaginaba, todo su ser quería protegerla y abrigarla, ya cuando llegó a su departamento abrió la puerta y la vio, sintió alivio de inmediato - ¡Hola Serena!- Solo dijo eso cuando la vio muy triste.

\- Hola Seiya - Dijo con voz bajita-

\- ¿ Que pasa, por que esa carita triste?

\- Seiya ayer no te dije algo importante... -El ambiente se puso un poco tenso-

\- ¿Que pasa? Tu sabes que te escucho y sea lo que sea tratare de ayudarte - Le dijo con su cálida sonrisa para darle ánimos-

\- Bueno... Yo estoy esperando un hijo de Darien, discúlpame, pero no creo que sea prudente quedarme mas en tu casa. -estaba poniéndose de pie en dirección hacia la puerta-

\- Espera, no es prudente si yo no estoy de acuerdo, me impresiono un poco si, pero no dejare que te vallas así como así, no por lo menos hasta que tengas un lugar seguro donde ir.

Le dio un abrazo de contención y Serena lo acepto mientras se ponia a llorar en su hombro -Gracias Seiya- el no dijo nada y solo acaricio su cabeza en forma de apoyo, no había mas dudas, el la protegería, no importa el tiempo que la conociese, no importa como la encontró, a el no le importaba eso, solo quiere verla feliz.

En otro departamento, el chico de ojos esmeralda se encontraba en la tina muy pensativo y dijo para si mismo: Si mañana esa chica sigue en la casa de Seiya... Tendré que ir personalmente a conocerla y se hundió en la espuma.


	3. Sorpresas incomodas

**Razón para vivir**

 **Capitulo** **3**

 _ **''Sorpresas incomodas''**_

Esa misma noche, Seiya espero que la chica se calmara para que conversaran un rato, cuando la rubia al fin paró su llanto, Seiya la miro de frente con sus manos en los hombros de la chica y le dijo:

\- Tranquila todo estará bien, no puede ser tan malo, un bebe siempre es una luz, sobre todo si se parece a su madre que tiene un luz y calidez increible.

\- Gracias Seiya, tan poco tiempo que te conozco y tanto que me ayudas ¿Por que lo haces?

\- Sinceramente no lo tengo muy claro, pero siento que debo protegerte ¿Me dejarías?

\- No se que decir, yo soy la tengo que preguntar si me ayudarías, ya sabes, no tengo donde ir -Hablando con sentido del humor, ya se le veia mucho mejor, Seiya la hacia sentir tranquila-

\- Hahaha no te preocupes Bombón, mi casa es tu casa

\- ¿Bombón?

\- ¿Te molesta que te diga diga así? Es que tu peinado es como dos bombones en tu cabeza, ademas de que eres muy dulce.

\- Si es por eso, adelante, puedes decirme así - Le sonrió sinceramente-

\- ¡Genial Bombón! Entonces ¿Que te parece si ahora ordenamos algo para comer y vamos a dormir, que ya es un poco tarde?

\- ¡Siiii quiero!

Después de comer muy a gusto Seiya acompaño a Serena a su habitación, cuando se despedían en la puerta de esta se quedaron mirando largo rato, como si sus ojos fueran imanes, el se acercó lentamente y la rubia cerró fuertemente los ojos muy avergonzada, cuando Seiya notó esto siguió acercándose y le dejo un pequeño beso en su frente, Serena abrió sus ojos y sonrió, entonces si se despidieron con tierno buenas noches.

En un departamento de lujo se encontraba Darien, recostado en su cama sin camisa con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, estaba muy pensativo, nunca había visto a Serena así de esa forma, ella no solía rebatirle nada, al contrario, era un conejito sumiso, definitivamente estaba asombrado y para bien, esa cachetada después de un rato fue como una caricia de esa suave y blanca mano, quizás había cometido un error al echarla así, mas bien debió haber sacado antes esa parte salvaje de la chica, la vería de nuevo, pronto.

-o-o-o-

Ya era un nuevo día, la lluvia y los días grises habían terminado, el cielo estaba tan azul como los ojos de cierta chica que recién despertaba. -Awwww pero que bien dormí- después de estirarse empezó a recordar el pequeño acercamiento de anoche, solo había sido un beso en la frente, pero se puso roja de inmediato a ver de nuevo esa imagen de la cara de Seiya tan cerca de la suya, se dio una palmadas en la cara, agito la cabeza en señal de negación y se levantó, cuando llego al comedor vio la mesa llena de comida: tostadas francesas, mermeladas de varios sabores, jugo natural de naranja, cereales con leche y otras cosas con nombres extraños, cuando vio todo ese festín sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Te sorprendí Bombón?

\- Wooow demasiado Seiya, todo se ve tan delicioso ¿Hiciste esto para mi o siempre desayunas así?

\- Hay veces que desayuno así, pero hoy lo hice especialmente para ti, ya que necesitas alimentarte por dos -Le cerró un ojo coquetamente- toma asiento Bombón, no seas tímida y come todo lo que quieras. -Serena se sonrojo con su guiño y tomo asiento-

\- Gracias por la comi...

Serena no alcanzó a probar bocado, cuando tocan el timbre, Seiya se extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie, cuando abrió la puerta vio a su amigo, hermano y compañero de banda, que sin hacerse esperar entro hasta el comedor en donde se encontraba la chica a la que le tenia tanta curiosidad.

\- Ahora entiendo por que aceptaste que se quedara en tu casa... Es muy bella

\- ¿De que hablas Yaten? Es un poco incomodo la manera en que lo dices

\- ¿Incomodo? Solo digo la verdad -Miraba fijamente a Serena, mientras que esta se ponía nerviosa-

\- Mu, mucho gusto, yo soy Serena Tsukino -Se inclino para un saludo formal-

\- No seas tan formal chica, me presento yo soy Yaten Kou, el hermano de este que ves aquí al lado.

El chico de verdes ojos se sentó al frente de una nerviosa e incomoda Serena, la cual no puso seguir comiendo a gusto, al ver esto el pelinegro se molesto y le dijo directamente a su hermano.

\- Bueno, paremos de juegos ¿Que pasa Yaten, necesitas algo?

\- Calma Seiya, no, no vengo por nada en especifico, a caso ¿No puedo visitar a mi hermano?

\- Pero tu nunca vienes sin ningún motivo, no te hagas el cariñoso, por que no lo eres

\- Entonces si te digo la razón por la cual vine ¿Te quedaras tranquilo?

\- Supongo...

\- Solo vine a inspeccionar a la chica ¿Conforme?

\- Claro que no, ademas no tienes por que venir a inspeccionar a mi casa

\- Bueno me voy, pero ten presente que seguire pendiente de la situación...

Yaten salio y se quedo un rato en el pasillo, a ver si lograba escuchar algo, pero entremedio solo escucho sus pensamientos.- Vaya, si que era guapa la tipa esa, espero no influya de mala manera en el rendimiento de este idiota.- despues de eso, dio media vuelta y se fue, Seiya se disculpaba dentro por el incomodo momento que habia pasado la rubia.

\- Serena, de verdad lo siento, es que Yaten es así cuando no conoce a una persona, pero ¿Que tal si ahora seguimos con el desayuno y te invito a salir?

\- No te preocupes Seiya, no fue para tanto, pero lo de la salida si te lo acepto, necesito despejarme -Ahora ella le cerró un ojo y el se ruborizo tanto que no puso esconderlo-

Seiya ya tenia todo planeado desde la noche anterior, así que se fueron directo a centro comercial a comprar ropa, ya que Serena solo tenia lo puesto, La rubia no quería ya que pronto le crecería la barriga y no le serviría tan linda ropa. A Seiya no le importo y compro toneladas de ropa, después se fueron al cine donde vieron una de terror, donde Serena estuvo toda película aferrada al brazo del chico, claramente fue planeado con esa intención, des pues se fueron a pasear al parque, donde Seiya se dio cuenta de su brazo morado y se rieron del tema y mientras caminaban comiendo un algodón de azúcar, Serena se percata que en frente de ella estaba la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, Darien.

\- Se te muy bien Serena... -Mirándola lascivamente

\- Vayámonos Seiya -Dijo muy seria-

\- ¿Que paso Bombón? Estas pálida

\- Nada aún, pero vayámonos rápido de aquí.

-o-o-o-

 _Y hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy. Bueno quería darles las gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo este fic, a las que dejas review y a las que también me dejan sus opiniones y comentarios por la pagina de facebook, de verdad me alegra mucho que me pidan que actualice pronto, aunque no haya pasado una semana XD_

 _La verdad es que para este capitulo, no tenia mucha inspiración, ya que estaba muy cansado con el trabajo, pero hice lo que mas pude, ojala les gustara como los otros dos_

 _Me despido hasta un nuevo capitulo._

 _Abrazos._

 _ **LightKou**_


	4. Remembranzas

**Razón para vivir**

 **Capitulo 4**

 _ **''Remembranzas''**_

Serena comenzó a caminar rápidamente y Seiya muy confundido solo la seguía, pero no tardo en darse cuenta del problema, frente a la rubia se adelanto Darien.

\- Hola Bombón ¿Así te dicen ahora, cierto?

\- ¡¿Que quieres, aléjate de mi?!

\- ¿Que me aleje acaso... No me extrañas? ¿Eh, Bombón?

Mientras le decía esto se abalanzó sobre Serena y comenzó a abrazarla y besar su cuello, todo fue muy rápido, cuando Seiya le iba a dar un puñetazo, la rubia se suelta del agarre y le grita: ¡No soy tu Bombón, suéltame! y lo empuja fuertemente y este cae a una posa de barro, Serena y Seiya se le quedaron viendo por la posible reacción, pero Darien se quedó sentado ahí mirándose todo sucio y soltando una pequeña carcajada que fue en aumento.

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Perfecto Serena, no esperaba menos de ti

La gente comenzó a alejar a los niños del lugar por el extraño espectáculo que estaba dando, entremedio de la multitud la rubia y su nuevo protector se fueron del lugar antes que Darien les diera mas problemas, este cuando se dio cuenta de la situación se puso de pie y se fue a su auto con las pupilas dilatadas y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su ahora distorsionado rostro y mientras iba por la autopista a gran velocidad recordaba un poco al borroso pasado:

Un pequeño niño se encontraba llorando en un rincón de una sala se clases vacía, al rato después entraron otros dos y no en actitud de querer consolar al primero, el mas grande lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Maldito marica! ¿Por que lloras? ¿Por que tus papis murieron y te dejaron solo sin nadie que te defendiera?

El solo sollozo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos esperando que lo golpearan.

\- ¡Responde! ¿O a caso tu lengua también murió?

\- Hahahahaha Diamante te pasas hahahahaha

\- ¿Que dices Zafiro? ¿Le damos o no?

\- Eso no se pregunta hermano.

\- Bien dicho, entonces prosigamos

Dicho esto ambos chicos comenzaron a golpear sin piedad a un desamparado Darien, que no se podía ni siquiera defender, después se hizo rutina de todos los días, había veces que metían su cabeza al baño, si estaban de buen humor solo lo empujaban por una escalera, si estaban de malas lo golpeaban con puños y patadas hasta cansarse y este llegaba a casa prácticamente a rastras y como vivía solo no había quien le atendiera sus moretones y heridas, las autoridades del colegio no hacían nada al respecto, ya que Diamante y Zafiro eran hijos del mas importante empresario del país. Ya habían pasado años, ya iban a graduarse cuando le estaban dando la ultima paliza, pero se dieron cuenta que algo no les gustaba del todo, Darien estaba sonriendo, ya no sufría como antes, para protegerse su mente ahora actúa diferente a la de todos, cada golpe es una caricia, si es muy fuerte puede llegar a darle placer, ahora buscaba a propósito a los matones para que lo golpearan.

\- ¡Maldita perra asquerosa! ¿Así que te gusta que te golpeen?

\- Pues te daremos en el gusto pequeña zorrita masoquista

\- Hahahahahahaha, golpeen con todo lo que tengan

\- Tus deseos son ordenes maldito sucio.

Fue tanta la brutalidad de ambos que Darien fue a dar al hospital, estuvo en coma varias semanas, cuando despertó se dio cuenta que tenia que parar un poco con su extraño hobbie si se le puede llamar así.

\- Pero vaya si que lo pasé genial, de hecho aún siento los puños en mi cara y sus patadas en mi cuerpo ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, entonces había recibido legalmente la herencia de sus fallecidos padres y había dejado de a poco el gusto por el dolor, fue entonces cuando conoció a la calidez hecha persona, ella era tan amable con el y tan bella que para guardar apariencias comenzó a salir con ella, con el tiempo se enamoró de ella, se habia olvidado del masoquismo, pero igual no se sentía cómodo del todo, hasta que la semilla podrida en su mente había vuelto a germinar, fue en el momento que le dijeron que iba a ser padre.

\- ¿Un hijo? ¿Esta que se cree? Tuve que esperar mucho para tener esta herencia para que me la venga a arrebatar una perra preñada... Bueno total si la dejo deberá sobrevivir tal como lo hice yo cuando quede solo, aprenderán a resistir.

Después volvió en si, se vio conduciendo y muy cerca de el un gran árbol, el choque era inminente.

Serena y Seiya estaban en casa viendo televisión cuando sale un extra de último minuto: El joven millonario Darien Chiba, había chocado y se encontraba con riesgo vital, a la rubia se le apretó el pecho, después de todo llevaba una parte de él en su vientre, a su lado Seiya la miro y sabiendo lo que la chica pensaba tomo las llaves del auto y la acompaño al hospital que habían nombrado en el noticiero.

CHAN CHAN! Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy, saquen sus conclusiones sobre Darien ¿Querrá darle una lección a Serena, o solo esta loco de remate? bueno en fin, ojala les haya gustado y pronto nos estaremos leyendo ya que se viene el cumpleaños de Seiya ;)

Cuídense y dejen sus reviews que me encanta leerlos :D

 _ **Light Kou**_


	5. Tu hermosa espalda

¡He vuelto!

Despues de mucho tiempo sin escribir, vengo a retomar esta historia, muchos me preguntaban cuando actualizaria, pero no tenia tiempo, ni inspiración (Tipico mio xD)

Bueno ojala les guste el capitulo y por favor tómense la molestia de leer toda la canción que cantara Seiya, (No es de Seiya claramente, pero en la historia si XD) y si después quieren saber quien la canta, lo escribiré al final ;)

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 ** _''Tu hermosa espalda''_**

Serena y Seiya se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital donde se encontraba Darien, la rubia se encontraba desconsolada, mientras su acompañante no podía hacer nada mas que estar a su lado, aunque la situación lo incomodara, ella no paraba de sollozar cabizbaja, pensaba que si ella no lo hubiera tratado así en el parque esto no estaría pasando y Seiya sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba por esa mente.

Ya era de mañana y nadie daba respuestas del estado de salud del joven magnate, hasta que apareció una enfermera:

\- ¿Parientes de Darien Chiba?

\- ¡Aquí! (Serena se apresuro en contestar y acercarse)

\- ¿Usted es su pariente?

\- No, pero soy su único ser cercano, ya que el no tiene familia

\- Señorita, la verdad es no tengo buenas noticias, al Joven Darien le quedan pocas horas de vida, no podemos hacer nada mas, así que si quiere despedirse, acompáñeme.

Al oír esto Serena se derrumbo, Seiya alcanzo a sujetarla en sus brazos, después que logro calmarse un poco camino por un largo pasillo blanco hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el padre de su hijo, cuando entro lo vio lleno de vendas y rodeado de maquinas, temblando se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano y comenzó a hablarle:

\- Darien, perdóname, yo no quise hacerte eso en parque, solo quise defenderme, no era mi intención que todo esto terminara así, yo solo quería ser feliz contigo y nuestro hijo o hija, ojala que encuentres la paz que necesitas, esa que yo no pude darte del todo, por que si, yo conozco tu historia y quise ayudarte a salir.

Sin soltar la mano del chico, Serena se puso de pie y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se despidió y le dio un beso en la frente, cuando ya se iba sintió como levemente apretaron su mano, sorprendida se da vuelta y ve a Darien tratando con dificultad de decir algo.

\- Perdóname... se feliz

\- Gracias, tu también

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras del joven, se veía tranquilo, por fin dejaría esa vida de desdicha que le toco, en el fondo de su corazón ahora quería que Serena fuera feliz sin el, ya que le causo mucho dolor últimamente, pero ella ahora estaba mucho peor, no pensó que le afectaría tanto, estaba sufriendo y Seiya impotente no podía hacer nada al respecto, no sabia si tenia que irse o no. Al rato después llega un señor de traje que Serena ya conocía, era el abogado de las empresas Chiba.

\- Señorita Tsukino, lamento su perdida ¿Pero podría acompañarme a ver los asuntos de la herencia que dejo el joven?

\- ¿Herencia? Pero si yo no nunca me case con Darien y que yo sepa el no tenia familia

\- Lo se, acompañeme, pero sola

Serena se dio vuelta a mirar a Seiya y asintió con la cabeza, como queriéndole decir que estaba bien, el entendió lo que venia, ella no necesitaría mas de su ayuda, vio su hermosa y delicada espalda iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, se estaba alejando de el, su corazón oprimió tanto que una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla izquierda, la rubia a punto de salir se dio vuelta a mirarlo, pero desde esa distancia no se notaba la cara de dolor de ambos y levemente agito su mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

Han pasado un par de semanas y Seiya lo único que sabia de su Bombón, es que se mudo a la mansión Chiba, pero ella no lo ha llamado, no le ha dado ninguna señal de como esta, excepto una carta de agradecimiento por su ayuda, lo que lo ponía muy triste, de hecho en un par de horas escribió una canción para ella, pero no eran las típicas canciones de Three Lights, esta era una mucho mas melancólica, pero estaba decidido a cantarla en el concierto de la noche y que se incluyera también en el nuevo disco. Yaten al escucharla supo inmediatamente a quien iba, su mal humor se hizo notar en su cara, sabia que esa chica no traería nada bueno, no por lo menos a Seiya.

Serena se encontraba en el enorme salón, donde antes solía compartir con Darien, estaba sola y mirando el piso, era lo único que hacia, prácticamente no comía y si lo hacia era por que sabe que tiene una vida dentro suyo, recibir la herencia, mas que hacerla feliz, empeoro todo, a donde mira solo hay recuerdos y con eso viene el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de su novio, ocasionalmente se acordaba se cierto chico que la ayudo, pero pensaba que si lo llamaba solo causaría mas daño, y justamente hoy vio en el periódico una foto de el y del concierto que darían en la noche, se sorprendió mucho al saber que era miembro de una banda, estuvo en su casa y nunca se enteró, vio la hora y se apresuro a prender el televisor, ya que ya habían comenzado a tocar, lo primero que vio fue a Seiya en medio del escenario.

\- Ojala esta canción llegue a sus corazones (empezó a sonar la música suave de un guitarra)

No lastimes a nadie...

Habilmente protégete a ti mismo

El sol te iluminaba constantemente

(¿Lamentarse es mucho mas fácil?)

(Sin que nadie resulte lastimado ¿Cierto?)

(¿En verdad estaremos bien así?)

¡Please, leave me alone! ¡Por favor, déjame solo!

Algún día, a mi tambien dejame escuchar

tus ideas de culpa que no se curan

¿Algún día tambien, seré capaz de entender

todo aquello que deseas?

En la linea del horizonte comtemplaba

la ambigüedad de nosotros

Vuelvo a leer la carta que enterré en el camino

adormecido, reúno todas las palabras olvidadas.

El sol ilumina todo de forma constante,

(Sé muy bien quipen envió esto ¿Verdad?)

(¿Estaré profundamente dormido mañana?)

(Si ya no regresa ¿En verdad estaré bien así?)

¡Please, leave me alone! ¡Por favor déjame solo!

Algún día, a mi tambien dejame escuchar

tus ideas de culpa que no se curan

¿Algún día tambien, seré capaz de entender

todo aquello que deseas?

En la linea del horizonte seguimos anhelando

la ambigüedad de nosotros.

Buscamos desesperados una razón

para vivir sonriendo.

Incluso si nos separamos de las manos de alguien,

con la intención de mantener cierta distancia.

Seguramente, todo el mundo

ha tenido tristezas.

Algún día, a mi tambien dejame escuchar

tus ideas de culpa que no se curan

¿Algún día también, seré capaz de entender

todo lo que tu has soportado?

Incluso tu hermosa espalda

a soportado todo ese peso.

Lo tienes todo a tu manera,

pero observas el lado oscuro desde la linea del horizonte,

la ambigüedad de nosotros.

Cuando termino de cantar Serena secó sus lagrimas de emoción, era una hermosa letra dedicada a ella y entendió que Seiya solo quiere conocerla y que no le importa su pasado, si ella sufre, el también lo hará, así lo entendió y no estaba equivocada, esa era la intención y el sentimiento que el pelinegro puso en en canción, ya cansada de sufrir sola, tomo su bolso y salio en dirección al departamento que la acogió en su peor momento, no sabia a que horas llegaría, pero esperaría por el.

En la puerta del edificio Serena vio una silueta con una coleta, se apresuro en alcanzarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que se trataba de Yaten, que la increpo directamente.

\- Sabia que vendrías por aquí, así que apenas termino el concierto me vine para acá

\- ¿Y Seiya?

\- No llegara hoy, se quedara con Taiki y el manager, así que tenemos tiempo para aclarar las cosas

\- Yo las cosas las tengo que aclarar con Seiya, no contigo

\- Aléjate de el ¿A caso ahora no eres millonaria? Entonces no lo necesitas mas

\- Claro que lo hago, el es importante para mi y ya que no llegara hoy mejor me voy y lo llamo, con permiso.

Se estaba dando la media vuelta cuando Yaten la toma de un brazo y la acorrala contra la pared y la besa a la fuerza, Serena estaba resistiendo lo mas que podía, pero el aunque fuera mas pequeño que sus hermanos, seguía siendo hombre y tenia fuerza, en un momento la dejo para decirle:

\- ¿Ahora soy importante para ti también?

\- Claro que no ¡Sueltame!

Haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la rubia, pretendía seguir en lo suyo, hasta que siente que lo agarran y apenas se separo de la chica, recibió un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo de rodillas en el suelo, era Seiya que presentía que tenia que irse a casa, tomo a Serena y se la llevo a su departamento mientras decía -Ahora desaparece Yaten- y dejo la orden al portero que no lo dejara pasar mas.

* * *

¿Que tal, les gusto? Ojala que si

Bueno espero sus opiniones, criticas buenas o malas.

Si quieren escuchar la canción, se llama Utsukushii sebone, de OLDCODEX, mi banda favorita

ya sin mas que decir, me despido, nos leemos pronto

 _ **LightKou**_


End file.
